


Say Something

by elandhop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Waverly Earp has the strength to battle her inner demons.Fan video of Waverly to the song "Say Something."Major spoilers for 3x05





	Say Something

I am so proud of Waverly Earp. She is one of the strongest characters on television.


End file.
